Now Here They Are
by bee-me
Summary: And now here they are. Tamora was in Felix's arms as he kissed her for the first time as husband and wife.


**Hello random people! This is my FIRST story so sorry if it's not that good. Lol, first day on here and this is my first story. I know you guys really don't care... but... (Aca-awkward) Anyway... Hope ya'll like it!**

**Now Here They Are...**

Fix-It Felix Jr. was many things. He was a handyman; a hero; a best friend. But _now_... he was a husband. He loved his newlywed wife more than anything. When they'd first met, Felix knew right away that it was love at first sight. Even though he almost got shot by military soldiers. But as soon as he laid eyes on the no-nonsense sergeant known as Tamora Jean Calhoun... he knew that she was the one.

That same day, they had to go looking for the villain of Felix's game who's name was Wreck-It Ralph. Ralph had left his game to go to Calhoun's game, Hero's Duty, and win a medal to prove that he was _NOT_ a bad guy and the he _COULD_ win a medal. He wound up taking a stray Cy-Bug with him to a candy go-kart game called Sugar Rush. This left Felix and Calhoun to go and retrieve both Ralph and the Cy-Bug.

Felix learned about some of Calhoun's tragic back story from one of the soldiers that went by the name of Kohut. He had told Felix that Calhoun was engaged to a man named Dr. Brad Scott but he died on the day of their wedding. Kohut said that Brad had got eaten by a Cy-Bug and Calhoun had to shoot. Felix felt terrible about this and insisted that he'd come with her to Sugar Rush and help find Ralph. Calhoun told him no but he wouldn't take no for an answer, stating that it was his job to _fix_ what Ralph _wrecks_. She then, very reluctantly, let him tag along.

They had trouble going through Sugar Rush. Their first obstacle was the Nes-quik sand. They had fallen into it right after Felix explained to Calhoun what 'going Turbo' meant. One of the double striped candy cane branches broke, sending both Felix and Calhoun right into the chocolate milk mix. After many blows to the face, Felix had managed to make the laffy taffy vines laugh so hard that they descended low enough for Felix to grab and pull Calhoun and himself out of the quick sand. She was very impressed by his heroism but soon snapped out of her little daydream when she heard the taffy vines singing as they formed a heart around the two.

And then Calhoun broke the little handyman's 8-bit heart by yelling at him and kicking him out of the shuttle that Ralph had crashed. All Felix could remember telling her was that she was _one dynamite gal_, but later on he learned that what he called her was what her dead fiancee had called her.

The two were reunited when Calhoun came back and chewed Ralph out about the whole Cy-Bug ordeal.

The ground shook as the Cy-Bugs emerged. Everyone in Sugar Rush was scared for their lives. Once again the two were separated for the second time that day. Calhoun had started to make sure that everyone was out of the game; enabling her to kill the Cy-Bugs without any distraction. Making her way up the rainbow colored bridge, she saw Felix helping the citizens out of the game.

Felix looked over and there she was; looking right at him. Calhoun sped off towards Felix and extended her hand out for him to reach. He grabbed it and hopped onto her cruiser. When they reached the top of the bridge the two jumped off and Calhoun explained that there was nothing else they could do and that she needed to blow up the exit.

The next thing they knew, Ralph had told a little raven haired girl named Vanellope Von Shweetz to stay with Felix. He then hopped onto the cruiser and rode it to a soda bottle shaped mountain.

Calhoun looked down at the small girl and knew that she needed to be protected. But her gun ran out of ammo. Calhoun chucked her now useless gun towards the Cy-Bugs and grabbed the small girls hand; walking backwards to the exit. When they finally backed up far enough, Felix holding Vanellope's free hand, the girl suddenly glitched and flew forward.

The next minutes flew right by. Vanellope had gone off to save Ralph from the Turbo/King Candy Cy-Bug and successfully did so just as the 'beacon' erupted. All of the Cy-Bugs, including Turbo, went into the light substance and dissipated. Felix jumped for joy and laughed at the sight of the game being saved.

He then looked up at Calhoun and jumped to press a victory kiss to her cheek. Felix almost immediately regretted the action as he was hoisted by the collar of his shirt into the air. Just as he thought that he was going to be killed by Calhoun, she smirked and pressed a sweet kiss to his lips. At first, Felix was as shocked as ever until he realized why she had kissed him. So instead of pulling away, he only rested one hand on her left cheek and tilted his head to deepen the kiss.

After that day, the two had a very amazing relationship. Each day after the arcade closed, they would meet up with one another in Game Central Station and then head to a game or two before retreating to either Fix-It Felix Jr. or Hero's Duty to spend quality time together, cuddle,kiss, and sleep. Felix then built them their own house in Niceland so they didn't have trouble deciding on who's game to go to at nighttime.

Only one month after they met, they were engaged. Felix had proposed to Tamora while they were in the forest clearing in his game. One minute she was teaching him how to shoot a gun and the next Felix pulled a beautiful ring out of his pocket and slid it on her finger as she was showing him the proper way to hold a pistol.

It only took another month for the two to actually 'tie the knot' but they did. And now here they are. Tamora was in Felix's arms as he kissed her for the first time as husband and wife.

**So did you guys like it? Like I said this was my first story so sorry if it's bad. Expect to see a lot of Hero's Cuties from me because I tend to get so caught up in reading them that I get inspired to write them. Thanks for readin'!**


End file.
